Debtless Worries
by Selfless Love
Summary: After the Ouran Festival, the Host Club realises that since Haruhi's debt has been paid off, she has no need to attend Club activities anymore. How do they all react?


**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.

---

**Debtless Worries  
**

**E**_veryone_ was relieved when the Ouran festival finally ended.

Parents, teachers and students alike had felt growing amounts of tension upon the arrival of a vindictive French woman.

At the announcement of Tamaki's sudden departure, a collective gasp was heard.

At the announcement of the Host Club's disbanding, most fainted.

The air was cold that night.

But when Tamaki returned that evening, with a 'cross-dressing' Haruhi, everything was supposed to be fine.

---

It was exactly 3 AM when Tamaki called.

"Hn," Mori greeted.

"What the hell do you want?!" came the voice of the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord.

"Tono, it's three in the morning! Can't it wait until school?" chorused the twins, groggily.

"Tama-chan, Bunbun wants to eat some more cake!"

Tamaki was uncharacteristically quiet, as he pondered how to convey his thoughts into words.

"Hey," he said, seriously. "Haruhi will come back to daddy, right?"

Collective laughter was heard.

Kyouya twitched, "You called me in the morning, because of your... fantasies?"

"Ah, he'll never change... Well, see you—" Kaoru started.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Tamaki said slowly, "Haruhi's still in the Host Club, right?"

"Of course! What are you talking about, tono? You've obviously hit your head," Hikaru rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Yeah, Haruhi's got this massive debt with the Host Club, remember? Can we go now?" Kaoru said, impatiently.

"Actually," Kyouya interrupted, irritated, "Haruhi's remaining debt was paid off today. It was seen to by a Miss Éclair Tonnerre."

"Hn."

"You mean, Haru-chan's doesn't have to come back if she doesn't want to?" Hunny asked, anxiously, his cake forgotten.

"Precisely."

---

When classes ended that next day, Hikaru and Kaoru had raced off to the Third Music Room before Haruhi had even finished packing her books.

She rolled her eyes.

With that, she left the building.

---

Another day passed, and Haruhi could tell that something was _definitely_ wrong.

In class, the twins were uncharacteristically quiet.

In the hallways, Tamaki, Kyouya and Mori spoke with hushed voices.

Hunny had not touched his lunch time cake.

None of them would talk to her.

The entire Host Club was acting strangely, she decided.

---

Haruhi made her way to the Third Music Room alone, that afternoon; the twins having run off on their own accord, again.

A poorly made sign was stuck to the door:—

_"Services Temporarilly Halted; Members Only"_

She paused for a moment, then pushed open the door.

For once, no roses greeted her.

"Oi! Didn't you see the— Eh? Haruhi! What are you doing here?" The twins were obviously surprised.

There was an awkward silence, which Haruhi took as an opportunity to observe her surroundings.

Nothing in the room appeared to change, although the curtains were now noticibly darker, as if to signify the loss or mourning of something.

That was when she felt it. It was a dark, gloomy aura.

All the members were staring at Haruhi intently, awaiting an answer.

"What? Of course I'm here. I _am_ a member of the club, after all."

There was another brief pause, before Haruhi felt herself being immersed in a giant hug.

"Haruhi! Father is so, so happy!"

"Eh, what's with this joyous reception? Why were you all angry at me today?" Haruhi asked, curious at this sudden change in attitude.

"Er, that is, um, you see..." Tamaki stuttered.

"Ne, ne, Haru-chan? Why didn't you come to club yesterday?" Hunny asked, pouting. "Bunbun missed you!"

"Yeah! We assumed you were leaving our club for good, 'cause you didn't show up!" The twins chorused.

Mori nodded in affirmation.

"What made you think I'd quit?" Haruhi asked; half amused, half annoyed.

"Well, your debtless now. It's not like you ever enjoyed coming in the first place..." Hikaru began.

"And you're always saying all the things you could do instead, like studying, or cooking." Kaoru finished.

"Idiots! Even if I were to quit, I would've told you, at least. We're friends, after all," Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"We waited for 28 minutes and 16 seconds and for you to arrive," Kyouya stated, looking at his laptop, "A report then arrived stating that you were seen leaving the school premises, a mere 3 minutes and 29 seconds after the bell had rung. Why didn't you come?"

Haruhi just laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

Everyone stared.

As she wiped the tears of amusement from her face, she cleared her throat.

"Well, you see, there was this sale at the supermarket..."

---

And all was well.

---

**Word Count: **743

Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
